The Princess's Sacrifice
by CheckersChance
Summary: Hermione saved Fred from the falling wall, unable to save herself though, it landed on her, causing severe amnesia. How will she cope with all of the sympathy? And how will other people react when they hear that the 'brightest witch of their age' can just barley do magic at all? With tricks, and schemes, She falls into the wrong hands...Will she make it out alive?
1. The Princess's Sacrifice

**A/N- Hey guys, i thought of this story a while ago, and never did anything, but i decided that it was time to write it...Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, i only own the Plot line, and any original characters.**

**Chapter One: Princess's sacrifice.**

I knew I had to act fast, when I saw the wall beginning to crumble. I don't know what came over me, or how I ran so fast. One moment, Fred Weasley was laughing with his brother Percy, then the next the wall next to him began to fall. How I managed to run to him, and push the boy, (who was at least a foot taller than me) out of the way, I wasn't sure. As Fred hit the ground, out of the walls grasp, he turned and screamed, as the wall landed on me, me who was unable to get out from under it in time.

The last thing I saw before everything went dark, was two red haired boys pulling me out of the wreckage.

* * *

I woke up in Saint Mungo's, I didn't really remember what had happened, but as soon as I opened my eyes, everyone around me jumped.

"HERMIONE!" I heard someone shout, I looked and I saw an older, plump, red haired woman hugging me, crying. I looked at the woman strangely.

"Who are you?" I said, then I grabbed my neck, I didn't know talking hurt so much. After I said that, the woman let go of me, and looked at me, her eyes full of concern.

"Ginny, go get the healer." She said, her voice sounded broken, as a girl, about the same age as me, maybe a little bit younger, nodded to her mother, and left the room.

A few minutes later a woman in a white uniform came in, and pointed a stick at me, it lit up a strange color."What's that?" I asked, i thought it was a reasonable question, but everyone around me looked very shocked.

"It's worse than we thought." The woman in white said, and with a frown she continued. "Miss Granger-" I cut her off.

"Who's Miss Granger?" I asked, and everyone looked really sad again.

"Let me continue dear" the woman said with a sad smile. "Miss. Granger here" She pointed at me. "Suffered a tremendous amount of damage to her head when the wall fell on her."

"What does this mean?" The older red haired woman.

"This is never easy." She sighed. "This young woman has lost her memory." Everyone looked at me, and then back at the woman.

"When will it return? How much did she forget?" all of them asked the same questions, it was rather disturbing if you ask me.

"I don't know when it will return, but since she doesn't recognize a wand, she probably lost a lot." Then she looked at me. "Dear, what do you remember?"

I had to think, "I don't know how to answer Ma'am."

"Just tell me everything you know about yourself, or whats happened in your life."

I had to think. "Umm. Well, the last thing, well only thing I remember, is pushing a tall red haired boy out of the way when a wall was falling, and then he, and another red haired boy, tried to get me out." They looked at me, with their eyes wide, as if they hadn't known that part.

"Fred." The older witch said. "What happened?"

A boy in the back of the room started crying. "It's all my fault!" he cried, as he sunk down to the floor, his mother (I assumed, was the older woman) ran over to him, comforting her son.

"Fred. Tell me what happened."

But the boy didn't talk.

"Percy. You were there, right?" A boy with curly red hair, nodded. "Can you tell me what happened?"

His voice sounded weak, as he looked to his mother and said. "Fred was fighting of a Death Eater mum, and he stunned him. Then another Death Eater shot a spell at him, and it caused the wall to fall. I don't know how she did it, but she appeared out of nowhere and pushed him out of the way, but she didn't have time to get out herself. The wall crushed her." Tears started to pour out of his eyes, as he looked at me and said. "Thank you. Thank you so much, you saved my brother!" he cried, then he walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

I didn't know how to respond, so I was very blunt. "I'm sorry, but can you guys tell me who you are?"

They all looked hurt, but they introduced themselves. There was Fred, Percy, George, Ginny, Ron, Harry Molly, and Arthur.

"One more thing?" I asked, and they all waited for me to talk.

"Can you tell me who I am?"

* * *

**A/N-Oh no :( Poor Hermione! D:**


	2. Home with the Weasley's

**A/N-this chapter kind of sucks, so I'm apologizing in advanced. I promise it'll get better soon!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Home with the Weasleys **

Apparently I had been in the hospital for a week before I woke up. Nobody was really explaining what had happened though. Why was a wall falling in the first place? I wish I could tell you.

The family of red heads took me in, after I was allowed to leave. They lived in a big shabby house that was quite nice inside, it had many floors than I thought possible in a house, of one family.

"Why can't I live with my own family?" I asked, confused as to why I was here.

They looked at me and told me that I wiped my parent's memory, and sent them to Australia. The one named Ron laughed a little and said "Paybacks a bit-"But his mother cut him off by slapping him on the shoulder.

"_RON! _Be a little sensitive!" she shook her head and stormed out of the room.

I was really confused though, so I didn't take offence. How can a person wipe someone's memory? Did I hurt my family?

The young girl in their family smiled, and took my hand, and she took me to where I would be staying. Apparently I say here often, and I already have a bed, in the girls room.

"I'm so sorry, but what's your name again?" I hung my head in embarrassment, and she looked sad.

"My name is Ginny." She told me.

"I'm sorry Ginny." I said, then pulled her into a hug.

"Don't be sorry 'Mione" she smiled, and I smiled back. I liked my new friend.

A few minutes later she pulled a stick out of her drawer and handed it to me. "Here's your wand, we found it in the wreckage." She smiled, as I took it hesitantly.

"Wand?" I asked.

She looked at me in shock, and said. "You really did forget. Didn't you."

"Forget what?"

"How to do this! She pulled out a 'wand' of her own, and muttered something that I didn't hear, and then I was floating.

I screamed. "WHAT THE HECK!" she put me down.

"You're a witch Hermione, we all are! Come on, you're the smartest, brightest witch of our age! You have to remember this!"

I was terrified. "Your mental you are!"

She looked so frustrated. "Lift up your wand, and say 'Wingardium Leviosa'"

I was scared, but I lifted it up anyway, and said it.

Nothing happened.

"Is this some sort of Joke? Well it's not funny!" I hissed.

"Try again! This is one of the easiest spells!" she pushed.

I tried again, and again, and after the tenth time Ginny floated up into the air a few inches, then fell to the ground.

"Believe me now?"

All I could do was nod.

* * *

At dinner that night, nobody was really talking at first. They all just kind of looked at me… I didn't like all of the attention I was getting, it made me feel un-comfortable, so I just looked down at my plate, and concentrated on my food.

I looked up again a few minutes later, and the only one looking at me was one of the boys with the same face. It was Fred. I don't know how I knew that, but I was 100% positive that it was him.

"You know Fred, if you take a picture, it'll last longer." I said with a small smile, as he looked utterly shocked.

"How did you know I was Fred?"

"I don't know, I just know." I said, then continued to eat my dinner, ignoring the stares that were on me again. I wished that I hadn't said anything at all.

* * *

It went on like this for a few weeks. Everyone looking at me, nobody telling me anything, so finally I just decided to _ask._

"What happened that night!" I shouted at lunch, one month after I had woken up in Saint Mungo's. They all stared at me…again, but nobody answered my question directly.

"What do you mean dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Why was a wall falling on him?" I pointed at Fred, who again, looked amazed that I knew it was him.

"A Death Eater exlo-" The black haired boy 'Harry' started, but I cut him off.

"What the bloody hell is a Death Eater? And why was he blowing up a wall!" I shouted at him.

"We were in a war Hermione." He said, like it was obvious. "Death Eaters were the people fighting us, trying to kill us. That's why he blew up the wall, his spell missed Fred and hit it."

I was stunned.

"Did we win the war?" I asked quietly.

"Yes." They all said back to me, and I smiled.

* * *

After dinner that night, and every night for the rest of the summer, everyone in the house tried teaching me magic. It was extremely difficult to learn though. At the end of the two months I could only do a handful of spells.

I could levitate things, block spells, and disarm someone, and a few other simple spells, while everyone else could do very advanced stuff. It made me jealous.

On August 1st I received a letter, telling me that 'Hogwarts' Is rebuilt, and classes can resume as normal, starting in September. I looked around and saw that Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George each got a letter too.

"Lookie here Georgie, we're allowed to finish out 7th year!" Fred smiled at his twin.

"More chaos?" George asked,

More chaos." He agreed, and together they laughed their arse's off, until their mum came in to ask what all the fuss was about.

"What in earth is going on in here?" She demanded, as she barged into the living room.

"McGonagall owl'd us all mum, and said that Hogwarts is resuming next month! And me and Fred can come back too!" George exclaimed

"But you two left before the war even happened." She said softly. "Why are you allowed to return?"

"Says here that anyone who hasn't graduated, because of anything to do with Voldemort, can return. We left because of Umbridge, who technically worked for him." Fred smiled, and said, "just smile mum!"

And she did.

* * *

**A/N-So the twins are returning huh? (Oh, by the way, in my story, George never lost an ear, so He and Fred are still identical)**


	3. Hogwarts

**A/N- Took me since last night to come up with this chapter...I really hate writers block _**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Hogwarts**

The Weasleys took me to Kings Cross Station, on September 1st. I watched in amazement as all of the teenagers ran through the wall, and disappeared.

With an encouraging look from Ginny, I ran through, and saw the most amazing train I had ever seen in my entire life. "Hogwarts Express" it said, and I smiled. It was real.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny pulled me onto the train, and we sat in a compartment with two other people.

"Hermione!" A tall awkward boy exclaimed with a smile. "Its great to see you!" Then he said hello to the others.

Sitting next to him was a girl with long blonde hair, and a dreamy look in her eyes. "Are you alright?" Was the first thing the girl said to me.

I smiled weakly, and gave a look to Ginny, who understood and explained what had happened to me.

"Oh my gosh Hermione!" The boy 'Neville Longbottom' had said.

"The wall must have had a Nargles nest in it." The girl "Luna Lovegood" said quietly, and gave me an apologetic look.

"Nargles?" I asked, and she got an excited look on her face, and she started to explain what a Nargle is, it was absolutely fascinating, then I looked at the faces of everyone else in the room, they all looked annoyed, like they didn't believe in the tiny magical creatures. But hey, if magic exists, why can't Nargles?

The train ride ended a few hours later, and I saw the most beautiful castle in the horizon. We loaded onto carriages, pulled my dark, scary looking horses .

"What are _those!_" I asked, slightly horrified.

"Threstles. People can only see them, if they had seen someone die." Neville looked grim as he said it

"I've seen people die?" I gasped, then I remembered. "Right. War. Got it."

After that we sat in silence.

* * *

We got to Hogwarts, and almost immediately the big hall we were in broke out in applause, as Me, Harry, and Ron walked into the hall. All eyes were on us, and I didn't know why. I looked at Harry, and he just mouthed "Tell you later".

We sat down at a long table, surrounded by happy and sad faces. I guess war does that to people

After a while, people started whispering, and pointing to me, and me alone. I felt self-conscious, why was I getting the attention today?

After dinner, we walked up what seemed like a million stairs, when we finally hit a portrait of a very large woman, in a very small pink dress.

"I see the fat lady got a new wordrobe." Ron joked to Harry, who was covering his eyes and grinning.

"Password?" The woman said.

"Victory" a voice from behind us said, I turned and saw that it was George.

"How the bloody 'ell did you know that Fred?" Ron asked.

"That's not Fred." I said quietly, and everyone looked at me like they had the first time. I really wished people would stop doing that to me.

"How can you tell us apart?" George said, with his eyes wide. "Not even our mum can!"

"I don't know." I answered honestly, but I doubt anyone believed me.

"uh huh. Sure." Ron told me, then together we walked into the common room, which again, erupted in applause. I saw a very large red banner hung on the ceiling. It had Harrys face in the center, and on either side of him was me and Ron. It was VERY strange.

A lot of people started hugging us, and it felt like I was being suffocated. I really didn't like the attention! Why was everyone giving it to me!

"TO THE GOLDEN TRIO!" A boy in the corner shouted, as he raised his glass, everyone followed. Then some girl that I couldn't see started chanting 'speech! Speech! Speech!' then soon everyone was chanting, and pulling us to the front of the room.

Harry started talking about the war, and everything that had happened. I listened intently, because he told it in far more detail then he had told me at the burrow.

Next Ron came up, and started talking about how life was on the run. On the run? Hmm. I was learning more and more every second.

Then finally Ron and Harry looked at me, not sure what to do, when Harry finally said. "Hermione is unable to make a speech at this time." His voice sounded off.

They all wanted to know why, and at first Harry and Ron simply refused to tell, so I stood up and shouted. "I CAN'T REMEMBER IT OKAY?" then everyone shut up, their expressions were very confused. They looked back to Harry, as if asking him to explain.

Harry met my eyes, and I nodded, letting him know that it was okay to tell them.

"Hermione lost her memory that day, from a head injury beyond magical repair." Everyone gasped, and demanded to know who caused it. Harry met my eyes once more, and again, I gave him permission. "She saved Fred Weasley's life, by pushing him out of the way when a large wall was falling. She couldn't save herself though, and the wall landed on her." They all gasped again. It was getting rather old to be honest. Everyone who found out about me, looked at me with sympathy. I hated sympathy. I wonder if I hated it back when I was whole. I stopped my thought about that right then. I didn't want to think off all of my lost time.

I had closed my eyes while I was thinking, and when I opened them, I noticed that everyone was looking at not me, but the twins. Nobody said anything.

* * *

The party didn't really last long after my big announcement, everyone was too gloomy to celebrate, so everyone just made their way up the staircases, and off to bed.

It was going to be a long year.

* * *

**A/N- Reviews are welcome :)  
**


	4. Remembering the Enemy

**A/N- Glad i could finish this in time for the "Daily Update" :) its 11:02 at night, and i almost missed it **

**Chapter Four- Remembering an Enemy**

Classes the next morning didn't start out too well… The first class I had, was 'Charms' class. The professor was a very, VERY short man named "Professor Flitwick" who decided that it would be a good idea to 'review past material' for the first couple weeks. I thought it was a brilliant. Maybe I could just re-learn everything that I had lost a few months ago.

Not such a good idea after all.

The first charm we did that day was making something float. I thought that I had that one aced, but as soon as he said to do it, my feather was the only one _not _to go in the air. I ignored the sniggers from the Slytherin's we shared class with.

"What's a' matter with the Mudblood?" A girl with a pig like face asked another.

"The magic probably just ran out of her filthy blood." A blonde boy laughed

I looked at the other Gryffindor's and they all had clenched fists, and were glaring at the girl with a look of such hatred, it made me look away.

"Fred? What's a Mudblood?" I looked to the twin on my right.

"It's scary how you do that Hermione. And it's nothing, just a rude comment." He said sadly.

* * *

At the end of the day, I was sitting in the common room. Ron, Lavender (Ron's girlfriend), Harry, and Ginny were sitting in the corner, playing a game where the cards explode. Fred and George had snuck in one of their friends from a secret passageway or something like that. His name is Lee.

I don't know what happened, but I soon found myself in a different room then I had been a moment ago. I had just been sitting on the couch, I blinked, and when I opened them I was in a room I had never seen! Well, I might have seen it before, but no need explaining that again.

The room was filled with dummy's, with X's on their chests, and books. I looked closer and saw that all of them were spell books.

A loud voice took my attention, when I turned around I saw Harry talking to about twenty or so other young people, he looked a few years younger actually…

I got a closer look at the people, and I noticed something that made my blood run cold.

I saw a girl, about fifteen, standing in the crowd next to Ron.

The girl was me.

I was utterly confused. How could I be seeing myself? And why did it seem that no one could see me?

Something clicked in my brain. I HAD been in this room before, I couldn't name it at that moment, or why I was in there, but I knew I had been there.

Harry was going on about some spell. "Expecto Patronum" I think it was, and he demonstrated the spell, and a large stag shot out of his wand, making me jump.

"Now everyone try" Harry said, and everyone tried, and all of them succeeded after a long while.

After everyone had finally got it, I heard a banging on the door. Everyone turned to look, all of them scared.

The wall with the door blew up, making everyone scream, and a old woman in a pink outfit walked in, with an evil grin on her face, she looked up, then back down, and said "Dumbledores Army huh? Pitty."

Then I was suddenly back to where I started.

I opened my eyes again, and it was like nothing had changed. Everyone was still where they were, as if I had never gone anywhere.

"Harry!" I called, and he unwillingly pulled himself away from his girlfriend, and friends,

"Yea?" He said as he walked over.

"Who was the woman in pink?" I asked, and everyone was silent.

"Woman in pink?" He said, his eyes widening

"yes! She barged into a room once while we learned a spell from you."

Everyone was silent, as they all remembered that day. Fred was the only one to notice something strange.

"Hermione." He stated, and I looked at him

"Hm?"

"Your memory, I think it's coming back!" He shouted, and ran over to give me a hug. "That happened in your 5th year!" He looked thrilled as he stood up on a table and yelled "OI EVERYONE! SHE REMEMBERS UMBRIDGE!"

"Don't we all?" Ron asked, obviously confused.

"Don't you get it, you git!" Ginny smiled. "She _REMEMBERS_ her. She's getting her memory back!"

Everyone was smiling, and happy. I heard Harry joke to someone.

"The girl gets one memory of her life, and its umbitch" I laughed my arse off at his play of words, and he smiled too, he hadn't realized I could hear him.

I couldn't stop smiling, because of what Harry said, and because of something else.

I was getting better.

* * *

**A/N- four chapters in so far :) (Don't worry about how there hasn't been any romance yet, I'm not lying when i say its gonna be in here :) )**

**REVIEWS= VERY WELCOME :D**


	5. Overheard

**A/N-The people asking about how she's a 7****th**** year. I'm going to m**ake it **work, don't w**orry, I've already tho**ught ab**out **it, and I know where I'm going with this story. So just trust me **

**Thanks for your questions about it!**

* * *

**Chapter Five-Overheard **

Walking in to transfiguration class, I sat in the back seat next to Neville. He was going on about what he and his girlfriend Luna were going to be doing on the next trip to Hogsmeade. I honestly didn't care. But I thought that it would have been rude of me to say that, so I just kept my opinion to myself.

As class started, he finally stopped talking about it, and instead he took notes. I was also taking notes, but his looked far more impressive than mine. By the time class ended I had five inches of notes, while he had nine.

I walked out of the classroom, and made my way to the great hall, and sat down next to Harry, Ron, and George.

"Where's Fred?" I asked confused. In the few months of memories I had, I had never seen them apart.

George, who had grown used to me telling them apart answered "Detention." With a slight frown.

"What happened?" I asked intrigued

"He hex'd a fifth year" He replied, then looked down at his food.

"For?" I questioned, I wished that he would just answer me fully in the first place.

He looked at me like he really didn't want to answer, so I stared at him until he did. "Bloke called you a Mudblood" He whispered

"Well that's not a reason!" I told him, "I don't even know what that is, so it doesn't bother me. And why does he even care?"

That time he didn't reply, and he dropped his gaze so that he wouldn't see me staring at him. He was bloody annoying that one is.

Fred walked in about twenty minutes later, with a smirk on his face.

"What so funny?" Ron asked him

"Detention was fun" he laughed.

"Huh?" Harry questioned, obviously very confused

"I had detention with McGonagall, and all she made me do was read out of an advanced t-fig book! I learned a new prank from it and everything…" He continued on about what he had read, and everyone else was completely absorbed in his tale, but I wasn't. Not really anyway. I was staring up at the ceiling, at the beautiful scenery I saw. It looked like the sky. I didn't realize how long I was staring at it, until Harry was shaking my arm telling me that it was time to go to the common room.

"I'll come up in a second Harry." I said, still entranced by the sky

"You sure you don't want me to wait for you?"

"Yea, I'll be fine, don't worry" I said with a smile.

"Okay, see you in a bit Hermione." He said, then walked away towards the moving stairs.

I sat in the great hall for a few more minutes, then I set out into the halls. I went up half of the stairs when I heard voices coming from a classroom.

I walked over to the doors, not standing in front where they could see me, but to the side so that I could hear them.

The people inside were Professor Sprout, Flitwick, and McGonagall. I put my ear against the wall so that I could hear them better.

"what are we going to do about her Minerva?" Flitwick asked, I was confused at first as to why he was calling McGonagall that, but I soon realized that they were teachers, and they called each other by their first names.

"I don't know Filius." She replied to him. "But she isn't even trying!"

I had a bad feeling that they were talking about me.

"Well should she be removed from the school? Granger used to be the top of her year, if she isn't even trying to re-learn the stuff, maybe she shouldn't be here." Professor Sprout said.

My blood went cold. I have been trying. I gritted my teeth.

"Her slacking off is teaching the younger students that not trying is good! They all look up to her for being in the 'Golden Trio'. But right now there's nothing 'golden' about the poor girl. I'll talk to her tomorrow about her leaving. Maybe she can live with Molly Weasley while her parents are still missing." McGonagall said.

The tears started to fall, and I couldn't stop them. Every time I wiped my eyes more and more just came back.

I wasn't good enough.

* * *

I practically ran up to Gryffindor Tower, and I swore when the fat lady told me that the password had changed.

I tried everything I could think of, when I finally just gave up, and waited for someone to come and let me in.

It took over an hour, but the Twins showed up, looking very happy, like always.

"Forgot the password?" George teased.

"Never knew it George. Can you please let me in?" I asked.

"Sure." He said, then he turned to the woman and said "Peppermint stick"

"Indeed." The fat lady said, then opened up the passageway for us.

As soon as I got through the door, I ran up to my dormitory, and I pulled out my trunk.

I dug inside until I found what I was looking for

A purse, that could hold anything, and everything.

After I pulled it out, I stuffed it with clothes, and my school books. I put on my outside shoes, and I left my room. I passed a few people on the way down the stairs, but none of them seemed to really notice me.  
When I got back to the common room, I saw the twins sitting in the corner talking about something I couldn't hear. I tried to slip passed them without them knowing, but my luck wasn't that good that day.

"Where you going 'Mione?" Fred asked utterly confused, then he looked at what I was holding. "I know that bag. Hermione, what are you doing?"

How did he know about the bag? I didn't even know about it, but then again, he had probably seen it before I got hurt.

I didn't reply, instead I just walked out, ignoring the two sets of footsteps following me. They followed me the whole time I was walking, telling me to come back. I didn't.

Instead I walked to the grand entrance, and I walked out of the castle, down to Hogsmeade. They had stopped following me by that point, not wanting to get into trouble for being out of the castle I guessed.

As soon as I got to the small town, I noticed a bus, a double decker bus, with a scrawny looking man standing outside of it.

"Welcome to the knight bus." He started.

* * *

**A/N-Just a recap, The teachers think Hermione is lazy, and is just simply not trying at all, so she ran away,**

**Review! **


	6. Gone

**A/N-I posted two chapters today, because I didn't post one yesterday.**

* * *

**Chapter Six-Gone**

**(THIS CHAPTER IS IN FRED'S POINT OF VIEW)**

"Where is she going?" I asked George frantically, as the brunette ran from the castle.

"I don't know Fred." He replied, his voice full of worry.

We waited by the entrance for a very long time, hoping that Hermione would come back to the castle, but she never came back.

The sun was still down when Professor McGonagall approached us.

"What are you two doing out at this hour? 10 points from Gryffindor." She said, in a stern voice.

"It's Hermione Professor." George started, and before he could continue she interrupted.

"Ah Miss. Granger. I was just on my way up to the tower to find her actually." She said

"Why?" I asked.

"It seems that because of her –um- incident. She is unfit for Hogwarts School of Witchcra-" she was interrupted by me.

"WHAT?" I screamed at the old woman, who made no reaction to my loud voice.

"ft and wizardry. And do not shout at me Mr. Weasley."

"That's why she left. She knew." George whispered to me, and I nodded.

"What was that Mr. Weasley?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

"Oh nothing Professor." George said. "May we accompany you to the Tower?" He said with a smirk.

She was taken back slightly, but reluctantly agreed.

It took us about twenty minutes to walk from the entrance, to the tower.

"Peppermint stick" McGonagall said without delay, and as the portrait opened, she gasped as she saw half of the house in the common room, looking very worried.

She pushed passed all of the students, after noticing that Hermione wasn't one of them in the common room, and she made it up to the seventh floor of the tower. I followed her, after casting the charm on the stairs, that allowed boys to go up.

By the time I got to the top, she was already in there looking confused as there were no students in the room.

"Where is she?" She demanded.

"She left the castle." I stated, then realized that my voice sounded dead.

"What do you mean 'left the castle' She isn't allowed to leave!" she yelled.

I snapped at her.

"NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE? YOU SAY THAT NOW, BUT WHAT ABOUT LAST NIGHT WHEN YOU PLANNED TO KICK HER OUT YOURSELF!"

She flinched at my words, then composed herself.

"Do not speak with me like that Mr. Weasley. And she hasn't the right to leave the castle, regardless of what was said."

"So you don't even care?" I yelled at her. "She's got no memory! She doesn't know any safe places to go!"

She looked sad. "I was going to send her to the burrow."

"Why were you kicking her out in the first place!" I screeched at the woman.

"She isn't trying in her classes!" She yelled. "before the damn war she was the top student! She can't even do magic now! Its like she forgot ho-" she stopped, and her eyes got big.

"She forgot EVERYTHING!" I snapped again.

"Then maybe she shouldn't have been so reckless! She knew how to defend herself from almost EVERYTHING why on EARTH would she let this happen to herself!" She looked like she was ready to explode.

"BECAUSE SHE WASN'T HIT BY A BLOODY SPELL!" I cursed, and the woman looked confused.

"Then what was it huh? No death eater would turn their noses about attacking a muggleborn!"

"The bloody attack wasn't meant for her! IT WAS MEANT FOR ME!" I screamed. "THE DEATH EATER MISSED, AND HIT A WALL, WHICH CRUMBLED. SHE PUSHED ME OUT OF THE WAY!"

"Oh my." She said quietly, her eyes filling with tears.

"THE 'LAZY WITCH' AS YOU ASSUME, LOST HER MEMORY BECAUSE SHE SAVED ME, AND COULDN'T SAVE HERSELF." I finished, with my fists clenched.

"I'm so sorry George." She said, and my fury just got bigger.

"It's Fred." I spat, then stormed away from the room.

When I got down the stairs, everyone looked at me, with their eyes wide, and I yelled "HERMIONE LEFT BECAUSE MCGONNAGAL WAS GOING TO KICK HER OUT!"

Everyone started to shout, which pleased me slightly. Everyone was furious with McGonagall.

But I was still really sad. Yeah, I didn't know her too well, but I still care about her.

She was my brothers best friend, She was the girl who saved me,

She was the girl I loved

* * *

**A/N-Sorry if the end was kind of cheesy, but I couldn't think of a better way to say it.**

**Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, it took me a while to write it **


	7. Lee and Otter

**A/N-SORRY SORRY! This chapter was late D: I couldn't write yesterday because it was Christmas.**

**Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter, and had a Happy Christmas :D**

**Chapter Seven- Lee and Otter**

**(Still in Fred's Point of view)**

I had started pacing, which is never a good sign. Also, nothing was fun to me anymore, now that she was gone.

It had been a month since Hermione left, and nobody had heard a word from her, or seen her. McGonagall was the butt of countless pranks though, everyone despised her after what she had said about Hermione. Most of those pranks were from my brother George. I know I should have been helping, but I just wasn't up for it.

Every day since she had left, I spent all of my free time in-front of the grand entrance, just hoping that maybe, just maybe, the short brown haired girl would walk through them. But according to George, she probably wouldn't return to Hogwarts. Not with her memory still gone.

About a week after she left, I wrote to the Daily Prophet telling them that she was missing, and the next day she was on the front cover. Every witch and wizard who fought for the light side was looking for her frantically, but it was like she disappeared off of the face of the earth. She was an eighteen year old witch, with basically no magic, lost. Needless to say, everyone's thoughts were slightly grim.

Nobody ever really bothered me when I was waiting for her. It was like everyone knew 'STAY AWAY'. Even the teachers never told me to move, even when it was only an hour to curfew.

One night, I gave up hope.

"Fred?" Ron asked as he walked into the common room, with his girlfriend Lavender at his side. "What are you doing up here? "

"It's the common room Ronald. I think I'm allowed." The sarcasm poured out of my mouth.

"We just thought you would be waiting for her again." Lavender piped up, then looked down when she met my glare.

"What's the point? It's been a month. She's not coming back." I said, with my voice sounding dead.

Lavender sat down next to me, and put her arm around me and whispered, low enough so only I could hear . "If she loves you back, you'll find each other." She smiled a small smile.

I looked at her with my eyes wide. And whispered back "how did you know?"

She smiled, stood up, patted my head, and said "it's a girl thing." Then left, dragging Ron with her.

I wondered if anyone else knew…

The next morning, George and I got up early, and snuck Lee back into the castle again. George had decided that I needed a little 'pick-me-up' so apparently they planned a 'day of fun' for me.

It sounded great, but I wasn't really looking forward to it, which George knew, and made his grin fade only slightly.

We got dressed, and left Gryffindor Tower before anyone else in the house even woke up. It took us a while, but we finally got to one of our many passageways out of the castle, opened the door, and saw a sleeping Lee on the floor in-front of us.

I smiled for the first time in over a month, when George woke him up. What he did, was transfigure the rocks in the passageway, into old muggle alarm clocks, which all went off at the same time, causing Lee to jump up and scream. Once he realized what happened he playfully punched George in the arm, who pretended to be hurt. I laughed.

What they had planned turned out to be pranks. Lots, and lots of pranks.

The first one we did was on McGonagall of course. We charmed her mirror into making her think her makeup wasn't showing up, when it really was. So by the time she left her quarters for the day, she had four times as much lipstick as she normally did, which made her look like a clown. We then charmed every mirror to do that, but only when she was looking in them.

Next we pranked Flitwick, by using a shrinking spell on everything in his classroom, and ourselves. When we walked in their for the class, he thought that he had grown six feet over night, and quickly ran to Hospital wing to be checked out.

And the last prank we did that day, was take normal, muggle sponges, and bewitch them to scrub Snapes portrait in the headmaster's office. The sponges only scrubbed where his hair was on the portrait, and you could hear his angry yells down the hallway.

By the time dinner came around, we put the notice-me-not charm on Lee, so that he could eat with us, before he had to go back. People were staring at us though, I guessed that it was because it looked like we were talking to an empty chair. The two of them thought that was funny when I told them.

Dinner ended before anyone wished it would, and in no time we had to go back up to the Tower, and Lee had to leave.

"Bye Lee-ah!" Me and George sang, and received a lovely hand gesture for using that nick name he hated.

"By Gred ang Feorge!" He yelled over his shoulder, as he ran down the passage way out of the castle.

We both smiled and raced up to the Tower, laughing the whole way there. When we got to the Fat Lady, she told us that the password was wrong, so we had to wait for someone to come out and tell it to us.

It was another hour until the portrait opened, and out came Harry, looking really tired. "Ron said you two weren't back yet, and probably didn't know the password." He said, barely keeping his eyes open.

"Yeah." We replied.

Harry yawned and said "Its 'Hooligans'" he said. "I guess someone pranked her again" then he went back inside, and up the stairs.

We walked in, and George went directly to the staircase. "Coming?" He asked me, as he noticed that I wasn't following him.

"I'll be up in a bit." I told him, and then he mumbled something, and went to bed.

I don't know why I didn't go upstairs at that time, but I'm glad I didn't.

A few moments after George left, a Patronus came in through the wall. It was an otter.

Hermione.

It stopped right in-front of me, and out came her voice.

"_Fred. I don't know why I'm sending this to you, and not anyone else, but I just felt that It had to be you. I've been gone now for over a month, and it took me all this time to learn how to send a message to someone. (Thanks Umbride Memory). I need help Fred. I'm scared, and someone's been following me. I don't know who he is, but he has long blonde hair, and is very tall… Fred please come help me! I don't know what to d-*SCREAM*"_ Then the otter disappeared.

* * *

**A/N-Uh oh, what happened to Hermione? Why is she screaming? **

**Next Chapter will be Hermione, leaving off when she stepped onto the Night Bus.**

**REVIEW :D**


	8. Blonde in the Alley

**A/N-Mkay, so This chapter is from when Hermione left, up until her Patronus. I hope that this chapter turns out okay **** And thanks for all of the reviews! :D I've never gotten so many before! (My other story only got about Five)**

**Anyway, I hope that you guys like this chapter (:**

**Chapter Eight- Blonde in the Alley**

_As soon as I got to the small town, I noticed a bus, a double decker bus, with a tall, yet scrawny looking man standing outside of it._

_"Welcome to the knight bus." He started._ "emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this evening" He said to me with a smile on his face. There was something wrong with the smile, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

He hopped down off of the large purple bus, and grabbed my hand bag, then pulled me up. After he saw my strange expression he said "You are a stranded witch right?" He smiled.

I nodded.

"What's your name Miss?" He asked, but I had a feeling that he already knew.

"Hermione Granger."

He smirked, and that made me uncomfortable.

"Something funny?" I asked, very much not amused.

"What? Oh. Nothing at all." He was still smirking. If only I knew how to hex someone. "If you will excuse me for a moment Miss." He said, then he did a sarcastic bow, and made his way to the back of a bus, where a muggle telephone was.

I couldn't hear most of the conversation, but what I did hear, made the hair stand up on the back of my neck.

"It's her!" I heard. And I also heard "Won't be long" and "Doesn't recognize me" and lastly "We'll be there soon."

I didn't need to listen to the rest of the conversation, instead I silently got up, picked up my bag from the corner, and walked up to the front of the bus. I looked in at the driver, and had to contain my shriek.

The man at the wheel looked as if he had been dead for a very long time. He was a very old man, but it was extremely obvious that he hadn't died of natural causes. His mouth was turned into an expression that could only be a shriek of fear. His eyes bulged out of his eyes, with such alarm, and fear. If his face hadn't been so pale, I assume he would have been red in the face from screaming. His face was turn towards mine, like the person who had done this was standing right here.

Somewhat realizing what was going on, I turned and started to run. But I was stopped almost immediately.

"You don't understand." Stan said, holding his hands up, trying to make me stop and listen.

"_MURDERER!_" I spat at the man, then took off running as fast as I could, which turned out to be not that fast. But I was fast enough to get away, and that's all that mattered.

I couldn't get the image of the man out of my head. His face frozen in fear, not moving, not blinking, not breathing.

* * *

It felt like an eternity but soon I was very far away from Stan Shunpike and The Knight Bus, I decided that I needed to find a place to stay.

I hadn't a clue where I was, but that didn't really matter, because I hadn't a clue about anything anymore.

I soon realized that I was in a place called Knockturn Alley. The place was scary, but something in my brain told me that I had seen worse, so I decided to look for a place here.

To my great pleasure, almost nobody stared at me, pointed me out to their friends, or looked at me with pity. It was a great change, it was like a normal person.

But there was one man who was staring at me. His hair was a white blonde color, and went down his back. He had the same expression on his face that Stan had, so I figured 'Hey stay away from that guy'.

At the end of the alley, there was a place to stay called the Broken Pixie. It looked like a creepy place, but it could be a shelter until I could go anywhere else.

"Can I have a room? I haven't any money." I said in a small, hopeful voice.

The woman at the desk in the Broken Pixie looked up annoyed, then her eyes changed to something, I wasn't sure what.

"Of course my dear!" The woman with blonde hair said with a smile that looked fake. "Anything for you!"

I sulked only a little, because I was noticed, but I pushed that thought away when I realized that I was getting a free room.

The woman took me to a room on the first floor, at the far end of the hallway. She opened up the door, handed me the key, then left with a smirk. God I hated smirks.

Inside the room there was a bed, a lamp, and a desk. All I need I guess.

My stay at the Broken Pixie wasn't very eventful, except for the man I saw in the Alley. It seemed like everywhere I went I saw him, and he saw me. I was beginning to freak out. What did the man want?

* * *

After another week of seeing him everywhere, I dug through my bag until I found a spell book. I looked through it quickly, trying to find the spell that Harry was teaching in my memory. It took me a while but found it.

It said it was very advanced magic, which didn't make me all that happy, because I couldn't really do magic that well.

* * *

The Third week, I decided that I was gonna try to learn it anyway.

_Think of a Happy Memory. The happiest you can imagine._ The book said, and I frowned. I didn't really have any happy memories. I didn't have ANY memories! I kicked my purse across the floor, noticing that something fell out of it.

It was a picture of me, Harry, and the red headed Weasley family, on what looked to be Christmas. We were all smiling and it looked like we were having a great time.

I tried the spell.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ I shouted, but nothing happened. I tried it again, and again, and realized that it wasn't going to work.

* * *

And on the fourth week, I decided to try again.

I looked at the picture again, and this time my eyes landed on Fred, and his smiling face. Him and George looked as if they were telling a joke to one and other, because their grins were far larger than the rest.

I smiled, then got determined.

_Think Fred. _ I told myself, not knowing why the sound of his name made me so happy.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _ I shouted, and laughed in surprise as a silver animal popped out of the end of my wand. It was an otter.

I looked out of my window and I saw the blonde man again. It looked as if he was getting closer every time I blinked.

I shot the spell out of my wand again, and I spoke to it.

"Deliver this to Fred Weasley." I told the otter.

"Fred. I don't know why I'm sending this to you, and not anyone else, but I just felt that It had to be you. I've been gone now for over a month, and it took me all this time to learn how to send a message to someone. (Thanks Umbride Memory). I need help Fred. I'm scared, and someone's been following me. I don't know who he is, but he has long blonde hair, and is very tall… Fred please come help me! I don't know what to d-" I was cut off by the blonde man tapping on my window, raising his wand at me.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry about the cliff hanger! D:**

**But at least I update fast! :D**


	9. George and Lavender

**A/N- Okay, so it's midnight, I can't sleep, so I decided, 'Hey how about I write some more?'**

**So you can thank this early update to my brain, for not letting me sleep!**

**Chapter Nine- George and Lavender**

**(This Chapter is in Fred's point of view)**

* * *

I stared at the spot where the otter disappeared, in utter shock. It was like someone had put a full body bind on me, because I couldn't move from the spot until George, Harry, Ron, Lavender, Ginny, and a whole lot of other Gryffindor's came pouring down the stair case.

"What was that sound?" One asked.

"Was that Hermione?" Said Harry

"It sounded like Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed

"Where is she?" Ron asked.

Everyone kept asking questions like that. It was obvious that they hadn't heard what was said, except George and Lavender.

Their eyes were wide with fear.

"OI!" I shouted, surprising everyone, including myself, at the loudness of my voice. "EVERYONE GO BACK UPSTAIRS!"

They all started muttering things, but they all complied. "Not you two though!" I said, and pointed to Lavender and George.

They both understood.

As soon as there were no more footsteps heard, and Lavender checked to see if anyone was eavesdropping, They both asked at the same time "Why did we hear her scream?" You could hear the fear, and curiosity in their voices.

"She sent me a Patronus, saying that she was scared, and that someone was following her. She was asking me to come and help her, then she screamed, and the message ended." I said, sounding defeated. "Something terrible has happened to her, I just know it." And for the first time (besides during the war) I cried at Hogwarts.

Lavender ran to me, and pulled me into a tight hug, telling me that everything was going to be okay, but I didn't believe her. Hermione's scream didn't sound like she'd be okay.

But George just looked confused. "How did she send a Patronus?" He asked. "she can't really do magic anymore." He whispered the last part.

"She said that she had been practicing that spell for a long time, while she had been gone." I whispered back to him.

George came over to me, Lavender backed up slightly, and he shook my shoulders vigorously. "Fred you need to calm down." He stated.

I looked at him with rage. Another first.

"HOW THE BLOODY HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN GEORGE!" I screamed, as Lavender put a silencing charm on the common room. "SHE'S ALONE, AND SCARED, AND HURT, SHE MIGHT BE DEAD FOR ALL WE KNOW!" I cried harder at that last part.

"STOP BLUBBERING!" Surprisingly Lavender shrieked.

We both looked at her, neither of us had ever heard her shout so loud.

"La-" I started, but she cut me off.

"You two are both idiots! There's no need to cry, and no need to calm down!" She yelled.

"What do y-" George started, but she cut him off.

"Stop acting like you, and lets move!" She yelled, then flicked her wand, and we were all out of our night clothes, and in traveling gear. "We can go find her, you great oafs! NOW COME ON!" She screamed that last part, then took off out of the room, we were stunned for a second, then we followed her out of the portrait.

"Where do you think you're going?" The Fat Lady asked in a tired, annoyed tone.

Lavender turned at her, winked and said. "To save the damsel of course!"

All three of us laughed at that, then continued down the moving stairs.

"Fred do you have any idea where she could be?" George asked.

I frowned. "No."

"Well, nobody said that this was going to be easy."

It wasn't easy getting out of the castle. Multiple times, we had to hide behind statues, because of teachers, and prefects on patrol.

We only got stopped by one teacher.

The Teacher that nobody wanted to see.

McGonagall.

"MR WEASLEY, MR WEASLEY, MISS BROWN WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED AT THIS HOUR?" The old woman shrieked, as she pointed her finger at us, and rushed over.

"Oh no." Lavender muttered.

George looked at her and said "Don't worry, we know how to get out of this" with a grin, he shouted "OI! PEEVES!"

Peeves the poltergeist appeared, looking stunned that someone had been actually calling for him, but the look faded as he saw George and I.

Peeves smiled.

"OI! GINGIE TWINNIE WINNIES!" He saluted "What can I do ya for?"

The look on McGonagall's face was priceless. Peeves never listened to anyone, let alone students.

George and I looked at each other, smiled and together we shouted. "ESCAPE PLAN TWO! ACTION McGONAGALL!"

Lavender and the old woman looked both stunned and confused, but Lavender started laughing as Peeves started throwing dung bombs, and water balloons at the Headmistress.

"PEEVES I'LL GET THE BLOODY BARRON!" she threatened, but instead of getting a fearful response, like she had hoped she got.

"Missy WIssy HeadMisstwiss!" Peeves started in an annoyingly high pitched, childlike voice. "The bwoody bawwon is out of castle!" He laughed.

I had wanted to watch the rest of the plan, but George and Lavender both started pulling me, so I had to leave.

We ran, and didn't stop running until we reached the gates.

"I'm coming Hermione." I whispered, too low for my brother, or Lavender to hear.

**A/N- So, how do you guys like the twins and Lavender? I know its something I haven't really seen before!**

**This chapter took me a whole hour to write, which is a long time! (most of my other chapters only took about half an hour)**

**anyway, Review! I love hearing what you guys have to say :)**


	10. Lucius Lies

**A/N- I started this chapter last night, but I fell asleep at my computer (Ha-Ha) Anyway, hope you like it!**

**OH AND GUYS! "Koharu Veddette" pointed out in a comment saying that Ron and Lavender broke up, because of Hermione and such. SO HERE'S WHAT HAPPENED IN MY VERSION-Yes, they did breakup, but they got back together, after the Ron/Hermione kiss, when R and H decided that they should just stay friends.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten-Lucius Lies. **

**(This Chapter is back in Hermione's Point of view)**

_I was cut off by the blonde man tapping on my window, raising his wand at me._

I stared at the man, who in turn as always was staring at me. Then he smiled, which is something I hadn't expected him to do. I mouthed "Come outside" to me.

I was very confused. Maybe this man was a friend?

As I walked out of my room, and made it down the hallway, I was stopped by the blonde woman in the main room.

She followed me out.

It took only a moment to get to the man in the alley. As soon as I got to him, he smiled again. I didn't think it was a kind smile, it was like the man with the bus's smile. Cold.

"Miss Granger, what a lovely surprise!" He said. Something sounded off in his voice, and I had the feeling I should run, but I pushed that feeling aside. This man was being nice to me.

"I'm sorry sir, but who are you?" I asked, and the man looked to the woman, and they both grinned.

"My name is Lucius" the man said. "And this is my lovely wife Narcissa. It is –ah- lovely to see you again." He looked like he was suppressing a laugh. I felt really uncomfortable again.

"What is it that you want sir?" I asked, in a polite tone.

He looked at his wife, who in turn nodded at him.

"Do you remember before the war?" he asked.

"No sir, I lost my memory."

"Can you do magic?"

"I can do some spells, but I had to reteach them to me. I only know a few though." I said, then I worried that I shouldn't be telling him this.

He smiled yet again. "Miss Granger! A young witch shouldn't be walking about, without magic, on her own! You must stay with us at our manner!"

I frowned. Really not sure whether or not I should trust the man, so I asked. "Why should I trust you? I don't know you!"

"My dear, look at your arm."

I looked down at my arm, and saw the terrible scar that was on it. No matter how many remedies the Hogwarts Nurse used, the scar wouldn't go away.

"You did this to me?" I choked out.

"Me? Oh no my dear! I was the one who saved you!" He smiled again

"You saved me?" I asked

"Yes my dear!"

"Who hurt me though?" I questioned.

He looked at his wife, who mouthed something at him, then he turned back to me and said "That boy Harry Potter did this! When you tried to switch over to our side, he decided that he wouldn't let you."

"WHAT?" I screamed. I couldn't believe it, could it be true? Was I trying to switch sides?

"And during the battle, That Molly Weasley woman killed my poor defenseless sister!" Narcissa sobbed into her handkerchief.

"oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" I hugged the woman, who just sobbed harder.

* * *

Next thing I knew, I was at a place called "Malfoy Manner". Lucius and Narcissa walked me in, and something felt wrong about this main room. I felt sad, and terrified at the same time. Like I had done earlier, I pushed those feelings aside.

They brought me into their sitting room, and Lucius pulled out his wand. "I can bring your memories back, if you'd like."

My face lit up. "Yes please!" I nearly shouted.

He smiled at his wife, then muttered a spell at me.

Then everything was clear.

The people that I had been living with since my accident, weren't the good guys! These people were!

The Weasley's and Harry had been nothing but mean to me since I started Hogwarts.

My memories were so clear, so vivid, that it actually hurt.

Harry carving into my arm when I tried to join the good.

Ron and his brothers constantly pushing me around.

Ginny always laughing at me, and how I looked.

Mrs. Weasley killing Narcissa's sister in cold blood.

I never saved Fred. Someone threw me at him to push him out of the way.

The people who called me their friends, were my enemies?

* * *

**A/N-In case it wasn't obvious, The Malfoys are using her memory loss for their own gain. But why? Why are they turning her to their side? Why are they lying to her? Why would the people who hate her for her blood, want her to join them?**

**Review!**


	11. Death Eaters Will Rise

**A/N-It's only been a few hours since I posted the last chapter, but I decided that I wanted to keep writing anyway, instead of waiting for tomorrow (:**

**Anyway, I hope you like my story so far!**

**Chapter Eleven- The Death Eaters Will Rise**

**(This chapter is back in Fred's point of view)**

* * *

Hogsmeade was almost the same as it had always been, except for the fact that nobody was there. The streets were empty, the stores were close, and not even an animal was seen.

There was defiantly something wrong here.

George, Lavender and I started to check all of the shops. We knew that Hermione wouldn't be in any of them, but we couldn't take the chance.

I looked in the Hogs Head, and all of the shops in that area, I didn't find anyone, not even the shop owners.

Lavender checked the Three Broomsticks, and George, took Zonkos and Honeydukes. Needless to say, he came out with very full pockets, and a large grin on his face.

I got back to our meeting place first, (Center of the main street), George showed up a few minutes after.

"Where's Lav?" He asked me, as he sat down on the bench next to me.

"I guess she's still looking." I said quietly.

We sat in silence for a few moments, and then we heard a scream.

* * *

I don't remember ever running as fast as I did, when I heard her, but George and I made it to the Three Broomsticks in two minutes flat, (Which usually takes us about fifteen). We raised our wands, and walked inside.

There was nothing there that we could see, so we moved farther into the bar. Everything was just…Clean. Cleaner than I had ever seen it. Not a speck of dust anywhere at all. Yes. Something defiantly was strange.

We heard something in the back room of the bar, so we slowly worked our way over to the door, and opened it.

The first thing we saw was Lavender. She looked like she was going into shock. George and I rushed over to her, and he muttered a spell that made her normal again.

"What happened Lav?" I asked, in no more than a whisper.

She raised her hand, not looking at either of us, and she pointed behind us.

Bodies.

Bodies of the shopkeepers.

Bodies of the customers.

Bodies

Bodies

Bodies.

All piled up against the wall.

On the wall above them, written in a dark red liquid said "DEATH EATERS WILL RISE AGAIN"

We couldn't speak. We were scared. More scared then when Voldemort was alive.

The death eaters were back.

"We have to go." I whispered.

"Go where?" Lavender choked out.

"Anywhere but here." I replied, then I pulled my wand out.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ I shouted, and my patronus shot out of my wand. "Deliver this message to the HeadMistress of Hogwarts."

The animal nodded.

"The death eaters are back. They killed about twenty people, all of which are in the Three Broomsticks. There was a message. It said "The Death Eaters will rise again." George, Lavender, and I are going to save Hermione. Do Not Come. After. Us." I nodded at the silvery being, and it took off.

"Fred, where are we going to find her? She could be anywhere!" Lavender said, tears threatening to fall down her face.

I didn't know the answer, so I just walked out of the bar. I walked to the end of Hogsmeade, and continued through the trees, George and Lavender right behind me.

"Fred? What's that?" George said, as he pointed to something on the ground, about ten feet from us.

I wasn't listening, to him, so I didn't go and look. Lavender sighed, then walked over, and pulled a damp book out of the mud.

"Guys!" She shouted, and I stopped and looked at her.

"What is it?" I asked eagerly, knowing that it had to be something good.

"It's 'Hogwarts, A History'!" she exclaimed.

George and I didn't understand what was so important about it. "It's just a book Lav." I said, then started walking again.

"YOU KNOW!" She yelled, making sure I heard her. "THIS IS HERMIONE'S FAVORITE BOOK" I stopped again.

"Coincidence?" George asked.

"I think not" Lavender replied.

"What makes you say that?"

"The fact that this book says "'Property of Hermione Granger' on the inside cover!" I ran to her, and yanked the book out of her hands.

"Ow?" She muttered

"Sorry Lav." I said.

"OI FRED!" George yelled suddenly.

"What?" I asked eagerly again.

"We can do the tracing charm!" He said, with a 'I'm so smart' smirk on his face.

"The what?" Lavender asked, utterly confused.

"Moody taught it to us in our sixth year! Well, not Moody, but you know what I meant." He smiled again, and I returned the grin.

"What the bloody hell does it do!" she said excitedly

"Well, if it isn't _obvious_ it traces people's locations!"

"I got that part, how do we use it to find her? She isn't here for you to put the charm on."

"You don't need her to be here!" He said happily. "You just need something that belongs to her!"

"The book!" Lavender exclaimed, and held it out for George to hold.

"Freddykins, would you like the _Honor _ of casting the charm?" George asked with a wink.

"Why yes Georgiepoo! I would be delighted!"

"Stop with the girly pet names, and cast it already!" Lavender sighed.

We both laughed, and then I pulled out my wand, pointed it to her book and said "_Placima Hermione Granger!" _

After I said it, a large white orb came out of the book, it kept getting bigger, and bigger, until it was about the size of the three of us.

An image came into the orb, Lavender practically squealed in delight, when she saw Hermione's face in it. But the delight soon faded when she saw what girl was doing.

Hermione Granger, Muggle born, Gryffindor's Princess, hugging Lucius Malfoy, with a smile on her face.

An evil smile.

"Oh no." We all said at the same time.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry if you thought that this chapter was more morbid than the other ones.**

**There just needed to be something big that the Death Eaters do in my story.**

**Tell me whatcha think! :D**


	12. Plans of Demise

**A/N-this is the only chapter so far, that I didn't know what I was going to write when I started it. All I know is the chapter title, and who's in it. **

**Good luck to my keyboard!**

**Chapter Twelve-Plans of Demise **

**(this chapter is in LUCIUS's point of view)**

* * *

This filthy mudblood was in my house.

Smiling like she belonged.

Filth is never acceptable in the Malfoy home.

Here was this girl, so trusting, so naïve.

"Lucius?" The Mudblood asked, and I contained my flinch.

"Yes my dear?" I managed to choke out, without disgust in my voice.

"Narcissa told me to ask you where I was staying." She said, with a small smile on her face.

Damn. I hadn't thought about that.

"Have a house elf find you an empty room."

"A house elf sir?" She asked, then I remembered she hadn't a clue what that was.

"A house elf is a servant, fit for your every will."

"A servant?" She cried, her eyes full of the disgust that I felt towards her.

"Miss Granger, all of our elves enjoy it here!" I said, and flicked my wand, making her believe me as well.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry for my outburst then." She blushed, then walked out of the room, off to bed I expect.

I didn't know how long I could keep up this act. The girl was like a lost puppy seeking approval. It was rather amusing, I have to admit. Having War-Hero Granger buying all of the bull crap I give her.

A few moments later Narcissa walked in through the door, where the Filth had just walked out off.

"Lucius, that was brilliant!" my wife said with a smile. "I've never seen you act so well! It was almost as if you enjoyed the little Mudbloods company!" She laughed hysterically.

"ME? Actually LIKE the vermin?" I exclaimed, then joined my lovely wife in laughter.

It took as a long time to calm down, then we went serious again, as we heard a knock on the front door of the manner.

Narcissa and I walked to it, opened the door, and saw Stan Shunpike before us.

"Is everything going as planned?" He asked me.

"The girl is here, and believes every word I've said" I said solemnly.

"You're a clever man Lucius." He said, and shook my hand. I had to remind myself that I could wash it later, to get his. –um- Oder. Off of it.

"Please come in to the dining room Stan" Narcissa said with a smirk, as He followed us in.

Almost as soon as we sat down, Stan asked "What's the plan?"

"What makes you think there's a plan? Maybe I just enjoy the filth in my home" I said with a smirk, which made the other two in the room burst out in laughter.

"Oh stop it Luc!" Cissa said, clutching her side from laughing too much. "Just tell the man!"

"I'll tell him when the others get back." I said with a smile.

The three of us sat there for the better part of an hour, before the other Death Eaters showed up. They were all new, ones who didn't proclaim their allegiance until after The Dark Lord had perished. They weren't important to me though. They were just people to do my dirty work, so I hadn't bothered to learn their names.

"Is this everyone? Where is Draco?" I asked in an unsure tone. My son wasn't here.

"Um." One of the Death Eaters said.

"Spit it out, boy."

"Your son switched sides during the final battle. He is still the same old prat, but he's s prat who's against you." He said quietly.

"WHAT?" I snarled.

"I'm sorry."

"Luc, it's alright." CIssa said, in attempts of calming me down.

It took me a while, but I finally moved on from my anger towards my son. My son was not important anymore, I could accept that.

"Tell them the plan." She said with a smile.

I smiled back at her, then continued. "Use the Mudblood of course!" I exclaimed

They all laughed again. "How?"

"The girl has several people who trust her in the Magical Community. If we can keep up our charade we might be able to have her –ah hem- 'take out' some of them" I grinned wickedly.

Everyone looked up to the stairs, and saw a wide –eyed girl standing there, crying, and looking like she could kill someone.

Her cold eyes fixed on me.

I raised my wand.

"_Obliviate" _

Then the girls eyes rolled back, and she collapsed.

"You," I pointed to two Death Eaters "take her back upstairs."

"Yes sir." They said and left.

"Well, we might have a problem if we slip up like that again Lucius." Narcissa said quietly

All I could do was nod.

* * *

**A/N-Well, this chapter wasn't as good, or as long as i wanted it to be -insert childish frown here-**

**But i'll try to make the next one longer, and better! **

**Review anyway? :)**


	13. Onward

**A/N- Just posted the last chapter a few minutes ago, but it's Saturday, so I'm going to write more (:**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirteen- Onwards**

* * *

**(This chapter is in Fred's point of view)**

_"Oh no." We all said at the same time._

We stared at the orb until it slowly faded away into nothingness.

"Well, at least we know where she is." Lavender said slowly, still trying to understand what we had just seen.

George was the next to speak. "What the hell is going on?" He sounded horrified, understandable I would say.

I didn't have anything to say though. I just kept staring at the spot where I had just seen her face. Her beautiful face, twisted with lies.

I don't know how long I was standing there, but the next thing I knew, Lavender, and George were pulling my hands, getting me to move with them. I didn't think, I just let them take over.

Together, they walked me out of the forest, we stopped on the outskirts of it. I could vaguely hear their conversation.

"How do we get there?" She whispered

" I have no idea." He stated, sounding defeated.

"That's fricking fantastic then." She sounded very sarcastic.

He was silent for a moment.

"What do you think is going on with her? She hates all of the Malfoys." He said

"I haven't a clue George."

They kept talking like that back and forth, trying to come up with a reason as to why she was with them.

"I know why." I said, and they looked at me in shock. I don't think they knew I was listening.

"What is it?" They both asked.

"Her memory. She doesn't know not to trust them!" I exclaimed "They're tricking her!"

"How can they be tricking her?" George said in disbelief.

"I don't know, but that has to be it!"

Lavender muttered something to herself.

"What was that Lav?" I asked her.

"I said Occulency!" She said loudly.

"What's that?" George asked.

"Honestly? Don't you ever listen to Harry, Ron, and Hermione?"

"I..well…umm." George said

"I listen to Hermione…" I said quietly. George didn't hear me, but Lavender did, and she smiled her knowing smile.

"Occulency is what You-Know-Who used on Harry back in fifth year! It made him see Sirius Black being tortured!" She said

"Wait, how did you know about Sirius?" We asked her.

"Ron told me everything that happened." She said, with a soft smile.

"He wasn't supposed to." I said

"But I guess," Said George

"We can get him later" We finished together. "How do you reverse it?"

"That's the thing, you can block it from happening, but I think only Hermione can revert back to normal. I just wish we knew what he did to her completely." She made a sad expression.

"Let's just worry about rescuing her, before we think about this, okay?"

"Alright." Lavender and George replied.

We made our way through a small city outside Hogsmeade, which took us only about half an hour, then we were finally far away enough from Hogwarts, to apperate without alerting anyone.

"Does anyone know where Malfoy Manor is?" I asked, suddenly aware that we had no idea how to get there.

"No…" lavender muttered. "But wait! I know what to do!"

She pulled out her wand and made a patronus.

"Deliver this message to either Ron Weasley, or Harry Potter." Her small, silvery horse patronus nodded at her to continue.

"Ron or Harry, Fred George and I need to know where Malfoy Manor is. Don't ask me why, because I won't tell you. Just know that its very important for us to know." She nodded to her patronus, who then took off quickly, back to the castle.

"What do we do now?" George asked.

"We wait." Lavender replied, then we all sat down on three of the large rocks that were near by.

* * *

**(Switch to Harry's Point of View)**

Ron and I were worried sick. First Hermione left, then Fred, George, and Lavender. And now there were reported Death Eater attacks. Ron was silently crying in the corner, as I was reading up on advanced spells, when a beautiful patronus came in through the window.

"Ron?" I asked, and he looked up at it.

"That's Lavenders!" he exclaimed, and ran over to the horse.

It opened its mouth, and said _""Ron or Harry, Fred George and I need to know where Malfoy Manor is. Don't ask me why, because I won't tell you. Just know that its very important for us to know" _Then it vanished.

"That's all she had to say?!" Ron was very mad. "SHE RUNS OFF WITH MY BROTHERS, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, AND ALL SHE TELLS ME IS FOR DIRECTIONS?" He stormed off, and ran up the stairs to our dormitory.

I understood the secrecy, Ron, Hermione and I had had many secrets like that when we were on the run, so I decided to just trust her, I'm sure that they'd tell me when the needed too.

So I pulled out my wand, thought of Ginny, and said _"Expecto Patronum!" _ And a big, majestic stag came out of it.

"Deliver this message to Lavender Brown." The stag bowed his head, and I continued. "Lavender, Malfoy Manor is in Wiltshire, England. I don't know the exact address, but it's the largest Manor in Wiltshire. And don't worry, you don't need to tell me what you're doing if you feel like you can't, but remember, if you need me or Ron, we'll be there in a heartbeat. Good Luck Lavender."

I nodded to the Stag, then he ran off, and I went to bed.

* * *

**(Now it's back to Fred's Point of view)**

After an hour of long, waiting, we noticed something shining, running towards us at full speed. It stopped in front of Lavender, and Harry's voice came out of it loud and clear.

_ "Lavender, Malfoy Manor is in Wiltshire, England. I don't know the exact address, but it's the largest Manor in Wiltshire. And don't worry, you don't need to tell me what you're doing if you feel like you can't, but remember, if you need me or Ron, we'll be there in a heartbeat. Good Luck Lavender."_

"Lets go." She said, then grabbed both of our hands, and together, we disaperated into the night.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry if the Point of view changes were confusing at all, I just didn't want to make a new chapter for each change. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Tell me what you think so far?**

**REVIEW! :D**


	14. Pokei The Elf

**A/N-SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I'm late with the update D: But in my defence, Fanfiction wasn't working every time I tried to get on! D: Also, I was sad that I didn't get any feedback for the last few channels Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

**A/N-Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D**

**Chapter Fourteen- Pokei the Elf**

* * *

**(This chapter is in Hermione's point of view)**

I don't remember what happened last night after I went to bed. At first, a house elf took me into a bedroom just off the staircase, but when I woke up, I was in a completely different room.

I must have been hallucinating or something I guess.

I woke up on the strange bed, and made my way downstairs, not surprised to see Narcissa and Lucius eating breakfast at their dining room table.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. " I said with a small smile as I sat down in the chair across from Narcissa.

"Morning mu- I mean- Hermione." Lucius replied with a strained looking smile on his face. I looked down at my hands, not meeting their eye contact, afraid that I had done something wrong. Why else would he have to fake a smile?

I sat in silence for a few moments, then someone barged into the front door.

"Lucius! Has she done it yet?!" He burst through the room then did a double take when he saw me, as I did him. It was Stan Shunpike

"What's the Mudblood doing at your table Lucius? I thought you had more class then that."

"What's a murderer doing here?" I asked coldly.

"Which one!" He laughed like a maniac, making me flinch slightly.

I glared at him.

"Oh no Mudblood, don't give me that look! Its my weakness!" Sarcasm was just spilling out of him. I wanted nothing to do except hurt him.

"What the bloody hell is a Mudblood!" I cursed, and screamed.

They all looked at me confused, then realization hit. I could practically tell what they were thinking "Oh yeah, she can't remember everything! Just the stuff we helped her remember!"

"And has who done what?" I demanded, remembering what Stan had said when he first barged into the room.

"Nothing Hermione." Narcissa muttered, and she glared at him like I had done a moment before,

"Oi! Don't lie Cissa. Did she kill them yet?" He asked eagerly.

Then Lucius stood up, pointed his wand at me and said calmly _"Obliviate"._

The last thing I heard before I fainted was "She doesn't know about the plan yet _idiot."_

* * *

I woke up on the floor in the dining room, the sun was just going down. I sat up, looked around, and saw that nobody was in the room.

What happened? I asked myself, as I stood up, and brushed the small amount of dirt off of my clothes.

I looked up at the sky, and I could tell that it was almost eight at night. "that's strange" I mumbled. It had just been early in the morning a minute ago.

"Lucius?" I called. I got no reply.

"Narcissa?" again, no reply.

"anyone?" I asked, and my voiced squeaked slightly. Where were they?

I sat down at the closest chair to me, and I sat, and put my head on the table.

* * *

I don't remember drifting back to sleep, but the next time I opened my eyes it was nighttime, and there was a house elf shaking me awake.

"Miss! Miss!" The elf squeaked.

"huh?" I said, half awake

"Miss! Pokei must warn you miss! Pokei must warn you to clear your mind! Don't listen to Master Malfoy! Don't listen!" The elf named Pokei said, then she started beating herself.

"Pokie! Stop!" I shouted, then held her arms down by her sides.

"Pokie can't stop miss! She spoke ill of her master!" She fought me, trying to hit herself again, but my grip was too strong for her.

"Pokie, stop. The malfoys said you have to listen to me, so listen! And stop!" the elf (to my satisfaction) stopped fighting immediately.

"Now why can't I listen to them Pokie?" I gave the elf a gentle smile, to let her know that it's okay to tell me.

"Mister and Miss's Master plan bad things miss! Bad things! Pokei overheard them Miss! They plan bad things for you! Don't listen! Don't Listen!" She yelled, then vanished with a CRACK.

I slid down to the floor, trying to process what she meant by her words.

Don't listen to them. But why? They're kind to me.

I sat there for a good hour, then I heard a tapping on the window.

I stood up confused, and walked over to it, I glanced down, and saw three people who looked very happy to see me.

* * *

**A/N-They found her! But what's going to happen next? If you think that there just going to grab her, and bring her back to Hogwarts easily, you're very much mistaken.**

**Drama's not ever yet folks ;)**

**Review! **


	15. Plan

**A/N- (: it's been about an hour since I posted the last chapter, I'm bored, and its new years eve. So what should I do you ask?**

**WRITE! :D**

**Hope you like this chapter, and again, Happy New Years **

**Chapter Fifteen – Plan**

**(This Chapter is in Lucius's Point of View)**

* * *

"_Obliviate" I said, then I turned to Shunpike. "She doesn't know about the plan yet __idiot!"_

"She doesn't?" The idiot conductor asked.

"No you dimwit. Now what do we do with her?" I questioned, and Narcissa said,

"Let's just leave the mud on the floor." She laughed.

We both laughed with her, then we walked out of the door, and into my study.

"So Lucius. Can you explain your full plan to me now?" Narcissa asked me.

"She doesn't know yet either?" Shunpike asked, then laughed. "You keep her as informed as the Mudblood!"  
My wife slapped him across the face. "Don't list any similarities between me and the wannabe-witch." She snapped.

"Sorry Cissa." He mumbled.

I had to hold back my laughter. I love it when my wife gets angry at other people.

"Luc? Can you tell me it now?" She pouted, and glared at me at the same time.

"In due time Narcissa. In due time." I said smiling, until she slapped me just as she slapped Shunpike.

"Damn you Lucius." She snapped, and stormed out of my study.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHEN I TELL THE GIRL!" I shouted after her, earning a lovely hand gesture.

"You got a feisty one Malfoy." Shunpike sniggered.

"Shut up."

"NARCISSA!" I shouted, and she stormed back in.

"What." She hissed.

"Here's the plan." And I leaned over and whispered the plan into her ear.

"Understand?" I asked, with a smirk.

"oh shut up." She smiled.

* * *

That night we decided to tell Granger the 'plan'. Me, Cissa, and Shunpike, all walked down through the kitchen and into the dining room, and we saw the elf 'Pokei' talking to her.

The elf looked up, saw me glaring at her, and disaperated with a crack. We all left quickly, deciding to talk to the girl in a little bit. We needed to discuss the elf.

"What was the _elf_ talking to her about?" I demanded.

"How the bloody 'ell should we know!" Shunpike retorted.

"How about we ask the damn thing." Narcissa rationalized

"POKEI!" I shouted, and the elf appeared.

"Yes Master?" The elf said, very terrified.

"What did you talk to the _Mudblood_ about." I demanded.

"I..I..I.." The elf stammered

"SPIT IT OUT POKEI!" I snapped.

"Pokei warned the Miss. Master." She spoke quietly.

I slapped her. "About. What." I said through my teeth.

"Pokei warned the miss about you master. Pokei said don't trust master." Her large, eyes watered with fear.

I pulled my wand out of my carrier, and pointed it at the elf.

"Tell me your _exact_ words." I demanded.

She started to shake violently. "I said 'Mister and Miss's Master plan bad things miss! Bad things! Pokei overheard them Miss! They plan bad things for you! Don't listen! Don't Listen!' That's all Master." Her shaking got worse, and worse.

"How _dare_ you, you filthy vermin!" I yelled.

"Pokei is sorry sir! Pokei will never speak ill of you again!" She begged.

"Sorry isn't enough _elf._" I spat, then I lowered my wand so it was directly at her heart.

"master please!" She begged again. And I laughed.

"Goodbye Pokei." I said, then I poked her chest with my wand and said _"Avada Kedavra"._ And the elf screamed and fell to the ground. Moving no more.

"Let's get back down to the girl." Narcissa said, as if nothing had just happened.

"Okay my love." I agreed, took her hand, and together, (with shunpike) we walked back down to the dining room.

* * *

When we got to the door, we saw her looking out of the window, her eyes full of confusion.

"What are you looking at dear?" Cissa asked, her voice actually sounded curious. She was a wonderful actress.

"What? Oh, nothing important. Just the trees." She said, her filthy voice filling up the room.

"We have to talk to you Mu- Hermione." I said, and motioned her to sit down.

She sat in the same chair she was in earlier, and looked up at us in wonder.

"Yes?" She said

"well, we need to talk to you."

"I got that part." She said sarcastically. And it took all of my willpower to not slap her.

"We have a –um- mission, if you will. That we would like you to do for us." I said, and smiled at her.

"What's the mission?" She stated.

"We need you to, ah, get rid. Of a few people." I smiled again.

"Get rid of?" She questioned. "As in…?

"Kill." I said, and again, I gave her a caring smile.

"Sir, no offence, but even if I wanted to, I don't know how. I don't know magic like you do." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I can teach you, my dear. You only need one spell!"

"What's the spell?" She said, narrowing her eyes.

"It's called "Avada Kedavra"" I said and she flinched.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Narcissa asked in a motherly tone.

"Something about that makes me scared. What does it do?"

"Simply kills the person you use it against."

I saw her glance out the window again, then back to me.

"can I have the night to think about it, sir?" she asked.

"yes, yes you may. Why don't you head to bed now." I smiled at her one last time, and she made her way out.

I got up and looked out of the window, and I was disappointed that I didn't see anything except the Trees.

What was she really looking at?

* * *

**A/N- Oh no! POKEI! D:**

**Will Hermione do the task?**

**Or will she not?**

**And where were Fred George, and Lavender when Lucius looked out the window?**

**You'll find out soon :)**

**REVIEW! :)**


	16. Welcome to Malfoy Manor

**A/N- Third Update of the day… xD it's 9:46 at night, and its been like half an hour since I finished writing chapter fifteen. (: **

**I update REALLY fast!**

**And for the third time, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Chapter Sixteen- Welcome to Malfoy Manor**

**(This chapter is in Fred's point of view)**

* * *

"Where are we Lavender?" I asked as we landed.

"That's Malfoy Manor." She spoke, not looking at me.

"How do you know?" I questioned.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's the flowers, maybe it's the trees, maybe it's the bloody sign that says 'MALFOY MANOR' on it!" She pointed, and laughed at me.

"I guess this is it." George said.

"Shall we?" I said in an annoying accent.

"We shall." They both replied together.

We walked through the gates, without any difficulties, but we thought against walking in through the front door.

So instead we walked around, looking for a way in that wasn't obvious.

"How can a manor this big, only have ONE DOOR!" George complained, as we made it back to where we started.

"Maybe so people like us can't break in and steal stuff?" Lavender suggested.

"OI! We're not stealing! We're rescuing!" I exclaimed, and then we all chuckled.

After a moment, Lavender pointed to a window, about thirty feet from us. "Oi, isn't that Hermione?" She said

" I can't tell, lets get closer." George said, at the same time I said "YES THAT'S HER!"

Lav laughed at my enthusiasm, and together the three of us ran to the window. I picked up a stone and I threw it at the window, startling her.

"You're such a Romeo." Lavender giggled.

"Who's Romeo?" I asked

She sighed, and told me that I really needed to read Muggle books.

I threw another stone, because she hadn't come to the window yet. This time she stood up, came to the window, and saw us.

I waved like an idiot, and she just stared at me, and started to smile, then she abruptly turned away.

The tree of us fell silent, as we saw to tall blondes walk into the room.

Lucius, and Narcissa Malfoy.

They had Hermione sit down at the table with them, and they were discussing something we couldn't hear. It was driving me crazy, until I remembered something that I always kept in my pocket.

Extendable Ears.

I handed a Ear to both George and Lavender, and we threw them against the window, and stuck.

_"I can teach you, my dear. You only need one spell!"_ Lucius Said

_"What's the spell?" _Hermione asked

_"It's called "Avada Kedavra"" _ George, Lav and I all gasped

_"Are you alright, my dear?" _Narcissa asked in a tone that sounded like a person trying to hard to sound nice

_"Something about that makes me scared. What does it do?"_ Hermione asked

_"Simply kills the person you use it against."_ Said Lucius

She looked out the window, saw us with the ears, then she glanced to the doors, a silent way of telling us to come inside. George and Lav ran to the door, while I kept listening.

_"can I have the night to think about it sir?" she asked._

_"yes, yes you may. Why don't you head to bed now."_

I took that as my que to leave. So I ran after my twin and friend.

We pushed through the doors quietly, and were met my Hermione by the stairs.

She didn't look too happy to see us…

"Come with me." She said through her teeth.

We followed her up the stairs, and into the room I assumed is hers.

"What are you three doing here? Here to mess with me some more? Gonna throw me at another wall?" She glared at us. I guess the original smile we got was a flook.

"What are you talking about Hermione!" George all but shouted. "We're not the one's messing with you! And nobody threw you!"

"Lies." She hissed. "I remember who you guys are, and who you fight for."

"We fight on the good side Hermione!" I yelled, after casting the silencing spell on the door. "They're the bad guys!"

"LIAR!" She screamed. "THEY HELPED ME! THEY MADE ME REMEMBER! YOUR MUM KILLED NARCISSA'S SISTER IN COLD BLOOD! I WAS GOING TO SWITCH SIDES, AND LOOK WHAT POTTER DID TO STOP ME!" She held out my arm so we could see the carvings.

"HARRY DIDN'T DO THAT!" Lavender screamed. "BELLATRIX DID! AND SHE WASN'T KILLED IN COLD BLOOD, SHE WAS KILLED FOR TRYING TO KLL GINNY!"

"Why should I believe you!" She screamed, then she pointed at me. "IT'S YOUR FAULT I CAN'T REMEMBER!" She started to cry.

Lavender hugged her. "It's not Fred's fault Mione."

I started to tear up.

"Hermione Granger. Were on your side." I said quietly. "You fight for the good, and always have until now."

"How should I know that! What if your just screwing with me!" She shouted.

"Let me prove to you." I pulled out my wand, and handed it to her.

"If I was against you, I wouldn't leave myself un armed."

She looked at me, and at my wand.

"Hermione?" I asked, and she looked at me only

"What?"

"I know your still having troubles trusting me, but theres something I have to do." I said quickly

"What is it?" She asked, sounding just a little bit annoyed.

"This." I said, then I pulled her into a kiss. She was shocked at first, I believe, but after a moment she kissed me back.

We pulled apart a few minutes later by George.

"Oi, you two can do that later!" He shouted, then he grabbed her arm, and dragged her out of the room, to leave with us.

We were almost at the door when we heard a coughing.

I turned, and was face to face with none other than Lucius Malfoy.

He pulled out his wand, pointed it to my chest and said

* * *

**A/N-And that cliff hanger moment, was brought to you by truthbehidnthelies1 :)**


	17. Crucio, Imperio, Avada

**A/N- IT'S JANUARY 1****ST**** 2013 EVERYONE! :D**

**I'm going to try to finish the story today, (not in this chapter though), I'm going to probably have about 20 chapters total.**

**Chapter Seventeen-Crucio, Imperio, and Avada Kedavra **

**(This chapter written in multiple points of view)**

**(Fred is First)**

* * *

_I turned, and was face to face with none other than Lucius Malfoy._

_He pulled out his wand, pointed it to my chest and said_

"_CRUCIO!"_

I fell to the floor in agony. Pure Agony. It felt like my all of my bones were being broken at the same time, over and over again. Like my skin was on fire, slowly killing me.

I wanted to die.

"FRED!" Hermione screamed holding her hand over her mouth.

I looked up at her, and saw that she was crying.

I looked at George, who was staring at me in a daze. Like he didn't understand what was happening.

I looked at Lavender, and she had enough sense to pull out her want, and stop him.

"_EXPELLIARMUS!"_ She shouted, and his wand flew out of his hands for a moment, but he caught it.

"You stupid little girl." He said to her, then he raised his wand to her neck. I had to look away. _"Avada Ke-" _He stopped, and I heard a cracking noise.

I looked up and saw Lucius's face covered in blood, and his nose obviously broken. He glared at Hermione, and raised his wand a third time.

* * *

**(Switch to Hermione's Point of view)**

Fred was still lying on the ground, trying to recover from his attack, Lucius was bleeding, his blood dripping on the floor, but I wasn't paying attention to him really. My eyes were focused on the boy on the floor.

I didn't notice Lucius raise his wand, but I looked at him when he spoke.

"_Imperio."_ He said, and my mind got fuzzy.

I heard a voice in my head, and it was telling me what to do.

_Drag two of your friends to the cellar And chain them._ The voice commanded.

I couldn't control myself, I grabbed Lavender and George by the wrists, and pulled them. They tried to get away but my grip was too strong.

I walked them to the cellar and chained them to the wall next to eachother.

"You can beat this 'Mione." Lavender said.

I shook my head,

They both disagreed.

_Come back to me._ The voice in my head said, and I immediately went up the stairs without saying goodbye.

When I got upstairs, Lucius muttered a few words, and suddenly I could move freely, I would have celebrated, if I was in a different situation. But right now, I was terrified of the blonde man before me, and the red head held captive in his arms.

"Who is he to you?" He sneered at me.

I looked him straight in the eye and said. "They boy I love."

I felt a warmth in my heart as I said it, and I knew it was true. I loved Fred Weasley.

Lucius laughed.

"What's so funny?" I snapped at him.

"The Mudblood and the Blood Traitor. Such a _perfect_ match."

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Fred shouted, only to be hit across the face.

"Tut, Tut. You should learn to not speak to your superiors that way." He smirked.

"Now _Hermione. _Let's discuss what's going to happen to your dear _Freddy._" Lucius pushed Fred to the ground, and smirked at me.

* * *

**(SWITCH TO FRED'S POINT OF VIEW)**

Hermione looked scared. More scared than when she was in the war. During the war she looked brave, yet nervous. Now she looked at Lucius with pure, and total fear.

"What is it that you want." She choked out, looking him dead in the eye.

"I want you to kill." He sneered.

"I'm not killing Fred." She stated, so sure of herself.

"No, you stupid girl. Fred is the –how to the muggels say- Ransom?" He glanced down at me with a look of pure evil. Almost as bad as Voldemort.

She looked at me too, but with concern.

"What happens?" She whispered.

"I want you to kill the Minister, and bring me Potter." He said, as if it was the most casual thing.

"WHAT?" She screeched.

"My dear, don't you remember what Potter did to your arm?" He grabbed her wrist, and pulled up her sleeve.

"Harry didn't do this. Bellatrix did!" She shouted, and shoved him away.

"And who told you this?" He asked, looking at me.

"Nobody." She lied. " I remembered myself. I got my memory back." Again, she lied.

He looked at her with his eyes wide.

"That's impossible. The spell I put on you in the hospital made it so you'll never get your memory back." He spit through his teeth.

"WHAT!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "I WAS TOLD IT WAS BECAUSE OF MY HEAD!" She looked at him with hate.

"Quite convenient if you ask me. It was the perfect illusion." He grinned at her. "I made this spell up on my own of course, so it wouldn't be recognized at Mungo's. There is a counter curse though, and I'll place it on you, IF you do as I say."

"I'll never kill anyone Lucy." He slapped her.

"Don't mock me, _Girl_. And this is where the Ransom comes in." He looked at me. "If you don't do what I say, your precious Blood Traitor will be slaughtered.

My eyes opened wide for a moment, then I closed them. "Don't do it Hermione." I whispered, not looking at her, or anything at all.

"Fred." She whimpered

"No Hermione. You're not a killer." I opened my eyes and looked Lucius dead in the eyes.

"You can kill me if you'd like Lucius. Just don't use the girl I love." I said strongly, as I stood up.

"Oh Fred!" Hermione cried, and ran into my arms. She pulled my head down to her height, and she kissed me.

We broke apart a moment later, as Lucius was clapping his hands. "True love is so wonderful." He wiped an imaginary tear from his eyes. "Wonderful to destroy."

He raised his wand and said

"_Avada Kedavra"_

* * *

**_A/N-Sorry! Another cliff hanger! You guys probably hate it when i do that. -evil laughter-_**

**_Anyway, don't fret about that, i'm writing the next chapter as we speak :)_**


	18. In death I breathe

**A/N- Last Chapter has been up for 5 minutes, and I'm starting this one (: **

**Chapter Eighteen- In death I breathe. **

**(This chapter is in Hermione's Point of view)**

* * *

_We broke apart a moment later, as Lucius was clapping his hands. "True love is so wonderful." He wiped an imaginary tear from his eyes. "Wonderful to destroy."_

_He raised his wand and said_

_"Avada Kedavra_" And a bolt of green light struck me in the chest. I looked at Fred, who's eyes widened, as he yelled,

"NO!" as i fell into his arms, and everything went black.

* * *

I didn't expect death to feel so real. It was like I was still with them, but I knew better.

I remembered everything in my life after I was hit. It was like I watched a movie of me in the brief second of being hit, and falling.

My name is Hermione Granger. Muggleborn witch. Third member of the Golden Trio. Girl who helped kill Voldemort.

My name is Hermione Granger, best friends of Harry Potter, the boy who lived, The only person to survive this curse.

My name is Hermione Granger, and I was hit by the Avada Kedavra curse, in the Malfoy Manor, and died in the arms of the man I loved.

Or did I?

* * *

I could tell that Fred was crying over me, as he put me gently on the floor.

_I'm okay Fred._ I wanted to say, but I couldn't make anything move.

I could hear George and Lavender rush out of the cellar, and I remembered that they still had their wands with them when I locked them up.

I could hear Lavender scream as she saw my lifeless body lying on the floor.

_Guys really! I'm okay!_ I tried to say, but yet again, the words wouldn't come out of my mouth.

I tried to raise my head, or even open my eyes, but nothing was working right. I still couldn't move.

"YOU BASTARD!" I heard Fred yell.

Lucius laughed at him.

I felt my eyes being able to open, but only slightly. I could see, but no one could tell that I could.

What the hell is going on here? Why am I alive?

Fred stood up and pulled his wand out at Lucius. "I'll.. I'll kill you!" He stuttered slightly.

"Oh by all means do." He smirked.

"Ava..Ava.. I can't." He fell to the ground crying again.

I could feel my fingers again, and I could move them. I could also open my eyes all the way, but I kept them almost closed so nobody would notice me just yet.

George was the only one staring at me still. The other two were both looking murderously at Lucius. I could tell that he saw me move, and he was staring at me to watch if I moved again. I opened my eyes at him, and mouthed. "Shh." And his eyes got wide, and tears started to fall down his face.

"I'm going to move her out of the way." He muttered to Fred, who cried harder, and nodded.

He came over to me, and pulled me by my arms gently, to the corner of the room.

"How?" He choked out, his eyes were huge and intense.

I spoke very quietly, and I said "I don't know."

He smiled, "that doesn't matter anymore Hermione. You're alive! Why aren't you telling everyone?" He demanded the last part.

"I can't move completely yet." I frowned, then I remembered something. "I got it back George."

"Got what?" he asked confused.

"My memory." I smiled, and he did too, but our smiles faded as we heard Lavender scream.

We turned our heads, and saw Lucius pointing his wand at her, she was obviously being crucio'd.

A tear fell down my face, as I watched the girl scream in pain, Fred was behind him with his wand as the blonde man's throat.

"Stop." He demanded. And Lucius turned at him, and said

"Why don't you make me Weasley? You're too scared to kill me." Lucius laughed, and let Lavender free of the curse.

"I can kill you." He didn't sound sure of himself, and his wand was shaking.

"Can you now?" Lucius teased. "Try then?"

Fred tried again, but couldn't get the words to come out of his mouth.

"Pathetic." Lucius sneered. "You can't even kill the man you hate the most!" He laughed, but his laugher was cut short.

I stood up, (with a little assistance from George) and I walked over to him and said.

"But I can."

* * *

**A/N-"WOAH WOAH WOAH, How the heck did she survive?" is what you're probably thinking, You'll find out soon :)**

**REVIEW!**


	19. The Curse that Works

**A/N- Last chapter has been up for only a moment, I'm really excited about finishing my story :D**

**Hope you guys like my story **

**Chapter Nineteen-The Curse that Works**

**(This chapter is in Hermione's Point of view)**

* * *

"_But I can."_ I said, and I walked over to him.

"HERMIONE!" Fred and Lavender screamed.

"QUIET!" Lucius bellowed, and they both stopped screaming my name, but they looked at me with their eyes full of joy and confusion.

"I killed you." He snarled.

I felt a burst of sarcasm in me. I smiled and said. "You did a terrible job." Which caused my three friends to laugh.

"I SAID QUIET!" he yelled, and they quieted down again.

"How are you alive." He spat.

"Well, my heart is beating, causing blood to run through my vai-"

"STOP WITH THE BLOODY SARCASM!" He yelled, and I sniggered.

"Not my fault you can't kill me!" I Laughed.

"Hermione, don't push him." Narcissa said quietly, as she walked down the stairs. "but who knows? Maybe you can live through it a second time." She shrugged her shoulders, and went to stand in the corner.

"Shut up Cissa!" he shouted at his wife, who gave him a lovely hand gesture in return. That made him mad.

"Maybe it's just the spell that isn't working right." He muttered to himself. "Let's test it shall we?" He smirked, and pointed his wand at his wife and said _"Avada Kedavra"_ She screamed, then her limp body fell roughly to the ground.

I ran over to her, and shook her. She didn't move. I checked her pulse. There was none.

Narcissa Malfoy was dead.

I walked away from her, and glared at him. "You sick bastard." I spat at him, but he was too busy muttering to himself to notice.

"OI! MALFOY!" I shouted, and he glared at me.

"Shut up you stupid little Mudblood."

"I'm obviously not that stupid if I can survive Avada Kedavra." I mocked him.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _He screamed, and as it hit me in the chest, (again) this time all it did was knock me down.

I looked up at him and smirked.

"George? Help me up again?" I asked, and he ran over to me.

"Course." He said, and grabbed my hand, and pulled me up.

"Thanks." I smiled at him.

"Shall we try that again?" I mocked Lucius, as his anger grew stronger.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _He screamed at the top of his lungs, and for the third time, I was hit.

This time I didn't even fall down. I just stood there laughing at him.

"you call yourself a dark wizard?" I asked

"SHUT UP YOU INSULENT CHILD!" He yelled, and to everyone's amusement, his voice cracked.

"but why would I do that? I seem to have the upper hand here." I sneered at him.

He walked over to me, and said "What is it about you that's stopping this?" he growled at me.

"Maybe your wand doesn't like me." I suggested, trying to keep a straight face.

That wasn't smart of me to say that.

Lucius grabbed me by my arm, and pulled out his knife. He pushed up my sleeve and pressed the knife to my scar, and pushed it deep into my skin.

I screamed.

"See Mudblood? I can cause you pain without using my wand." Then he yanked the knife out of my arm and pressed it to my neck. "I can also kill you without it." He started to push the knife into my throat, and I kept thinking how much I wanted him to drop the knife. Then something strange happened.

The knife fell out of his hands, as if it were on fire. I glanced at it, and it was red from heat. I smiled, then kicked the knife out of the way.

"My turn." I stated, then he turned and tried to run, but was stopped by Fred and George, who pushed him back to me.

"Just leave with dignity girl." He hissed.

"Nah, I'm fine right here." I smirked.

"You stupid girl." He said, and yet again, he slapped me across the face.

"Big mistake Lucius." I said then we both pulled out our wands.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _He yelled for the fourth time, and it was like he said nothing at all, for I was fine.

I was getting rather annoyed with him trying to kill me.

He ran to the other side of the room, picked up his knife at started running back at me, prepared to kill without stopping.

So I did the only thing I could think off, and I pointed my wand at him, said I'm sorry, and then said

"_Avada Kedavra"_ and he stopped, and he fell to the ground.

I dropped my wand, in shock.

I just killed a man.

* * *

**A/N-So, there we have it :) Theres going to be one more chapter, then the epilogue :)  
**

**(How she survived will also be explained)**


	20. Back to Hogwarts

**A/N- My story is almost done D: that's sad. But hey, at least you awesome fans will be able to finally finish it! **

**Chapter Twenty-Back to Hogwarts**

**(This chapter is again, in Hermione's point of view)**

* * *

I fell to the floor shaking slightly, as Fred, Lavender, and George ran over to me, pulling me to my feet.

"That was brilliant Hermione!" Lavender squeaked, and pulled me into a hug.

George pulled me from her, and hugged me tight. "It's alright Hermione, he can't hurt you again." He said, as he saw me staring at the lifeless man on the ground.

Fred claimed me last, and his hug was by far the most reassuring. "Hermione love, he's a murderer. You saved him from a life in Azkaban. What you did was nothing short of heroic." I could tell that he didn't care about the dead man on the floor, but he cared about me, and knew how I felt about killing.

Together the four of us apperated to Hogsmeade, and were met by about thirty Aurors, all of which holding wands at us as we appeared.

"Who are you?" The large man closest to us demanded.

I spoke. "My name is Hermione Granger." I said, and stared the man into his eyes. "And I'm going to Hogwarts." I finished, then pushed through the man, and all the other Aurors let us pass without a word.

"What happened in Hogsmeade?" I asked, as soon as we got out of the town.

"Death Eaters." Lavender said gravely.

"Oh." I frowned.

* * *

We made our way to the castle quickly, and silently. It was after midnight, (not that anyone in our little group particularly cared about being out after curfew anymore.)

As soon as we got to the castle, the grand entrance doors were shut and locked, so what else would people like us do? We knocked…Loudly.

After a few moments, a red faced, angry Headmistress opened the doors, and demanded us to go to her office. Then she stormed off a head of us.

"Headmistress Stinky Head is a wee-bit upset" Peeves sang, as he flew over us. "Did The twinsy-winsys and brownie do what they needed done?" Peeves asked with a grin.

"Yes we did Peeves." Lavender said politely to the poltergeist. I stood in surprise.

"MISSY WISSY MIONE PIONE!" Peeves sang, loud and obnoxiously. "YOU CAME BACK TO ME!" He said in an amused tone and bowed at my feet.

"Oh shut up Peeves." I laughed, and then we remembered where we had to go. "See you later Peeves!" I shouted over my shoulder, as we walked up to her office.

It took us only about ten minutes to get there, and when we got there, we saw a muggle post it note attached to the entrance.

It read _Mr. Weasleys, Miss. Brown, and Miss. Granger. The password is 'snicker doodle'_

"Snicker doodle?" We all said together, very amused. And we were granted entry.

"Sit." McGonagall demanded, as we walked in.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!" she shouted, looking mostly at the twins.

"Well," George started.

"I'm Fred,"

"And I'm George."

"Sons of Molly"

"And Arthur Weasley."

"Oh, were also Identical" Fred finished.

McGonagall glared at them.

"Miss. Granger. Where the hell have you been anyway!" She shouted, looking at me. "Students are NOT permitted to leave grounds under ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!"

"You were going to kick me out, you great lump." I snapped, and the four of them looked at me with wide eyes. Nobody had ever heard me talk to a teacher that way.

"You have no right to talk to me like that." She snapped back. "And you needn't be here! You don't understand the material, and you're FAR too old to start over again!"

I smiled darkly at her. " I got my memory back." I said loudly.

"Oh really?" She said, obviously not believing me. "When?"

"After I got hit by the Avada Kedavra curse." I glared at her.

She was taken back.

"You weren't hit with that, so don't lie Miss Granger."

"I can prove it to you." I said, nodding towards the pensieve.

"Alright then." She stood up, and dragged me over to it, I winced as she grabbed the cut on my arm, but she didn't notice.

"Show me." She demanded, and so I did. I put the want against my head, and pulled out the memory, and placed it into the Pensieve.

She stuck her head in the water, and returned a few moments later.

Her eyes were wide, and it looked like she had been crying.

"You survived the killing curse. Four Times?" She whispered, and I nodded.

" I need to speak to the ministry about this..Go to the hospital wing! Tell her everything that happened to you at the manor!" She shouted, then used the Floo Powder, and left for the ministry.

Together, the four of us left to the hospital wing, and were greeted by very tired looking Madam Pomfrey.

"Madam, we were sent by McGonagall." I said quietly, and she asked what was wrong.

"Well for starters, I have a rather large gash on my arm." I said sadly.

"Oh my dear!" She exclaimed, then went and grabbed a bottle of dittany.

After a few moments my arm was completely healed, except for the scar.

"Also…" I started, but looked away.

"What is it Miss Granger?" She asked kindly.

"I survived the killing curse four times tonight." I said darkly, looking into her eyes.

She dropped the bottle of dittany on the floor. "How?!" She exclaimed.

And to answer her question, the minister of magic himself came rushing through the doors, and stopping in front of me.

"Love." He simply said, and everyone looked at him in confussion.

"Love?" I asked.

"Yes. Let me clarify. Your friend Mr. Potter survived by his mother's love, and sacrifice. That was a very strong love."

"But how was I saved? Nobody died for me." I said quietly.

"I know my dear, but let me explain. The protection of the curse works in two ways. It protects both the person being saved, and the person sacrificing themselves."

"I still don't understand." I said quickly.

"Let's go back to Harry. If Voldemort had missed when he casted the spell, then tried again, the spell wouldn't have worked, because she did sacrifice herself. But since it hit her directly, the protection didn't have enough time to save her too."

"Tonight, nobody tried to save me." I questioned,

"Let me finish Hermione." The minister said softly. "During the war, you sacrificed yourself for Mr. Weasley. And may I ask why you did that?"

I blushed. "Because I didn't want to see the man I loved die."

"Exactly. You were willing to die for your love. It's an old magic, a very strong magic."

"So I survived, because I saved him that night?" I asked.

"Yes." He smiled at me

I turned to Fred, at the same time he turned to me and we said together. " I love you."

And we kissed for the third time. Neither of us caring that we weren't alone in the room, and nobody stopping us.

We broke apart a moment later, and everyone who was staring at us quickly glanced away.

"I love you Fred." I said again.

He smiled at me and replied. "I love you more than my dad loves muggle things"

We both laughed, then together we made it back to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

**A/N- YAY they finally got together! :D But sadly, all that's left is the Epilogue! D:**

**Review! **


	21. Epilogue

**A/N- This is it guys. The last of my story! D:**

**Epilogue **

**(This is written in Hermione's point of view)**

* * *

It's the last day before Graduation, and I was very bored.

Fred and I had been dating for six months, (They recurred me in December, it's June now). He told me to meet him in the common room, but he wasn't here yet. I frowned.

It seemed like everyone else was here though, even the first years were out of bed.

Out of nowhere, music started to play. It was a beautiful song, but I couldn't tell what it was. I turned to where the music was coming from, and I saw Fred, wearing a muggle tuxedo, walking towards me.

"Fred? What's going on?" I asked, as everyone was watching us.

He didn't answer my question, but instead, he knelt down on one knee.

My eyes grew wide.

He pulled out a small, black, velvet box, opened it up, and I saw a beautiful diamond ring inside.

"Hermione?" He asked, as I was tearing up.

"Yes?" I said quietly.

"Will you marry me?" He smiled

I pulled him up of the ground, kissed him, and said "Yes!"

Everyone applauded, and whistled as he kissed me again.

**TWELVE YEARS LATER**

"MUM! MUM! ITS LEAVING HURRY UP!" My daughter Jenny yelled, as we arrived at Kings Cross Station.

"Jenny, we still have ten minutes." My husband Fred Laughed, as we walked through the barrier to platform 9 and ¾ .

"But Mum! I have to get on early if I want to find any place to sit!" She complained.

"Jenny, I'm sure that you'll find somewhere to sit, and if you don't find one right away, sit with James!" I told her.

I laughed at my daughters face, as she said "But he's my cousin! I can't sit with my cousin!" she looked horrified.

"Oh shush, I see them now." Fred laughed. "OI! GINNY! HARRY! JAMES! ALBUS! AND LILLY!" he shouted, and they all ran over towards us, Ginny holding her nine year old daughters hand.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed as we met. "Where's Ron and Lavender? I thought Rose was starting this year as well."

"We're right here Hermione." I heard Lavender behind me, followed by Ron, Rose, George, and George's wife Angelina, and their 10 year old son Remus.

"BYE MUM! BYE DAD!" Jenny quickly shouted, hugged us, then ran onto the train.

"Remember when we were that excited?" I asked Harry, who laughed and nodded, then waved goodbye to James.

Together, we all watched as our children got onto the train, and waved as it pulled away from the station, and it was finally official. The next generation of students, were finally there.

I turned and glanced up at Fred, and said "If she turns out to be a 'prankster' I swear I'll murder you and George." I said with a smile, then together we went home.

* * *

**That's it guys, -sniff sniff- My first fremione fanfiction is finally done D:**

**Thank you all for the support I got during the short amount of time it took me to write this, it meant a lot to know that people actually liked what i was writing :)**

**I love you guys! :)**


End file.
